


The Back Is Where We...

by satyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ARE YOU FORD RANCHEROALLY ACTIVE?, M/M, Songfic, ford ranchero, gettin frisky, i need to go bye, kevin is, this fic is just a giant WTF and for that I apologize, what am I even doing, ~implied sexual behavior~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satyn/pseuds/satyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the front is like a car<br/>the back is like a truck<br/>the front is where we kiss<br/>the back is where we<br/>FORD RANCHERO FORD FORD RANCHERO</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Back Is Where We...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexxis_Jayde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexxis_Jayde/gifts).



> I don't even know. This is based off the song El Camino by the cobra somethings. 
> 
> Oh yeah and this pairing is pretty much nonexistent and I'd just like to ask WHY.

The only light that shone into the car was that of the moon. It was one of those warm summer nights, and Garth decided it was time to get Kevin out of that damned men of letters, basement. Frankly not just for some well needed fresh air, but also from Sam and Dean and their melodramatic sulking matches (love them as Garth may.) 

 

Garth caressed Kevin's clavicle. The younger man broke the kiss and leaned back quickly.

 

"No," he whispered.

 

"What?" Garth furrowed his brow in confusion.

 

"The front is where we _k_ _iss.._." he trailed off, his face reddening in embarrassment. "The..back is where we..." he couldn't finish, he glanced down and cleared his throat.

 

It finally hit Garth. He took Kevin's hand and whispered, "ford ranchero, ford ford ranchero."


End file.
